In Another Life
by hetafan123
Summary: Reader-chan is just an average, everyday, modern-citizen. Or is she?


_This was it._

_Now is your time. It's funny how you've accepted it this quickly. You're torso bloody from a bite of those dreaded titans; and you were losing blood… fast._

_You could barely make out the face, whose beautiful emerald eyes looked at you in horror, and then brimmed with tears. You wanted nothing more than just to wipe them away._

"_(F/n)... You can stop teasing now…" He said, chuckling out of denial. The tears that streamed down his cheeks betrayed them though._

"_Eren…" You said weakly, your strength quickly leaving. "Promise me, to keep on living for Armin and Mikasa…" Your voice was getting more weaker, but trying to stay, so you could finish. "... and for me…"_

"_Don't be silly, (F/n)!" Eren said, his voice shaking. "I-It's just a silly scratch…. You-You'll make it!"_

"_EREN!" You said as loudly as your voice could manage. "I want you to promise me…" Your voice faded out, and so did the life in your eyes._

"_No… nononono, (F/n) this isn't funny!" He said, grabbing your hand. It was too cold for his liking. "Wake up! Please!" By now the boy was sobbing._

_A tap on the shoulder interrupted him. He looked up and saw his captain giving him a cold stare with his piercing grey eyes, before turning around a leaving. And Eren hesitantly followed after a chaste kiss to your cold, bloody lips._

* * *

You woke up with a gasp.

"That damn dream again…" You muttered. Yes. The same dream. You've been having this dream for the past two weeks. With the same emerald eyed boy you called Eren.

You successfully graduated high school and college and now the age of 25. You had a nice stable job, and you were wealthy enough to buy a decent apartment. But part of you felt something important was missing though.

You shake the thought out of your head and get ready for the day to come, since it was 7AM already. Today was the day you go back home from a business trip you took by train.

~*TIMESKIP*~

You sat peacefully on the train reading a book, when the train stopped for the next stop. as it let on new people, the train became a little fuller.

"Mind if I sit here?" You hear a male voice ask.

Not bothering to look up, you answer; "Sure."

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before the male that sat next to you broke it. "What'cha reading?" It was obvious he was trying to start conversation.

So, you decided to look up and look at the male, but was met with beautiful emerald iris'. The same exact ones you saw in your dreams. You sucked in a breath, and he seemed to mirror your actions. "I'm uh… reading… (Fav. book)" You said, finally deciding to answer him.

"That's cool." He let out breathlessly. "My name's Eren Jäger," He tried again.

_It really is him…! _"I'm (F/n) (L/n)" You 's nice to meet you.

You were then taken in a bone-crushing embrace.

"I've finally found you…!" You felt something wet drip on your shoulder. Was he… Crying?

Suddenly a wave of images,of you and Eren came to your mind, along with those happy images, came along very sad and heart-wrenching images. You felt tears starting to flow out of your eyes uncontrollably.

"Eren…!" You sobbed out.

After a few minutes of holding each other, you both hesitantly pulled apart.

"Did you keep your promise?" You asked softly, making sure he was the only one who could hear.

"Yes," He murmured softly into your hair. "Though I wish you were there with me." His eyes were shimmering with honesty and happiness.

"I do too…"

A station was pulling up in the distance. "That's my stop." You chuckled sadly. You just met him again.

As the train stopped and you stepped out of the door and the train took off. You exhaled sadly before a hand grabbed yours. You looked up to see the owner.

"Funny, It's my stop as well." Eren chuckled and grinned sheepishly at you. "You wouldn't mind if I drove you home, would you?"

You shook your head immediately and squeezed his hand in reassurance. "No, no! Not at all! In't fact, I would love it!" You exclaimed, your (e/c) eyes brightening.

"Great." He flashed one of his bright grins.

~*SHORT TIMESKIP*~

The ride home contained chatting and getting to know Eren all over again. As it turns out, Eren is two years older than you, making him 27. He also didn't live too far from you. In fact it was only a 15 minute drive away. He worked at the Starbucks not to far from your work, as a part time job while currently looking for a better job.

But all chit-chat came and went as the evening turned to night, and you grew tired and your home approached. Eren noticed your exhausted form and breathed out his nose humorously. So, he took the liberty of carrying you in, grabbing your keys (which you hid under your matt like everybody else), and tucking you into your bed after finding your bedroom.

He gave you a light kiss on the forehead and turned to leave, but you grabbed his wrist and looked up to him groggily.

"Can you stay the night?" You asked tiredly. "I feel like you'll disappear on me again if you leave…" You then shut your eyes, no longer having the strength to keep them open.

Eren smiled softly and climbed into bed besides you.

As you breathing evened out, He whispered to you, "I love you." And that was last thing before you went into a peaceful sleep. And you knew he would be there when you woke up.


End file.
